ST-Athena
ST-Athena is the most powerful robot in the Silverden Templars. She runs the Templars with an advanced analytical processor, calculating thousands of possibilities simultaneously for any given situation. Appearance ST-Athena has a feminine body type, with a lavender outer coating that has accents of brilliant silver and a dark matte grey. She has flowing ribbons from the back of her neck that ombre from a dark grey to a silvery purple. Her head contains a blacked out diamond shaped visor that hosts a plethora of environmental scanners. Her body type is built mainly for speed and mobility, allowing her to travel quickly through a battlefield. She has rocket jets placed on the sides of her knees and elbows, aiding in movement as well as increasing physical damage. She is made of highly advanced and intricate godrium circuits making her, in effect, a large complex energy item. This allows her to utilize energy items and even produce abilities of her own. History Equipment Detachable Hands ST-Athena's hands can fire off from her forearm, still attached by a long cable, providing her with greater mobility. Energy Shield ST-Athena has shield that can deflect against arts of all kinds. The "shield" is a long, thin rectangular piece of metal that can be unfolded from her right forearm. Once deployed, it creates an energy shield that hovers about an inch from the metal. Pallas Pallas, also known as the singing spear is a wind-affinitied Halia class energy weapon that is able to create large gusts of wind emanating from the spear's double blades. The ability of Pallas is that if enough energy is flowed into it, the spear produces an anti-energy wave by vibrating the air around it. This vibration gives off a distinct tone, giving the weapon its name. The vibrational wave disrupts energy flow and makes it difficult to use arts, but the amount of energy needed to produce his effect is so great that ST-Athena cannot hold it for a very long period of time. = Abilities Shatter ST-Athena has a large number of highly reflective shards stored underneath her exoskeleton. She is able to release these shards to float all around her, reflecting light and making it difficult for her opponents to look in her direction. She can then recall them and they return to their positions. She has gotten considerable notice in battle by jumping high into the air and utilizing this ability, then attacking her opponents from above while they are disoriented. Techniques * 'Whirlwind Strike -' ST-Athena fires a large gust of wind at her opponent using her singing spear. She typically uses this as a distraction technique, running up right behind the gust to gain the first strike in close quarters combat. * 'Shattered Cyclone -' ST-Athena creates a large cyclone around her and disperses her shatter shards into the wind, creating a large reflective ring of disorienting light. * 'Sky Athena -' ST-Athena uses her jets to jump high into the sky, she then disperses her shatter shards to better conceal her actions. She uses the time to launch a large wind blast from her spear downwards towards her opponents.